Further work will be done on electrophoretic procedures for the identification of variant forms of alpha-glycerophosphate dehydrogenase, glutathione peroxidase, NADP-malic enzyme, monoamine oxidase, and cAMP phosphodiesterase from the appropriate human blood cells. Further work will be done on a sensitive assay procedure for red cell glutamic- pyruvic transaminase. Possible association between variant forms of the following enzymes and hyperlipidemia in humans will be sought: glutamate dehydrogenase, alpha-glycerophosphate dehydrogenase, glutathione peroxidase, glucose-6- phosphate dehydrogenase, glutathione reductase, NADP-isocitric dehydrogenase, and NADP-malic enzyme. Possible association between variant forms of the transaminases and gout will be investigated. If variant forms of monoamine oxidase or cAMp phosphodiesterase are found, these enzymes will be studied in a group of persons with schizophrenia.